More Than Mosquitoes
by Sitchit
Summary: Set after Graduation.  Drakken and Shego return to their jungle lair.


Edit: 9/10/07 Fixed up a line or two and some grammar. 

"More Than Mosquitoes"

---

"Gah! Who knew there were so many mosquitoes in the rainforest?!" He was swatting them away as he entered his jungle lair, Shego by his side. The air was stagnant and hot and he wondered how the bugs could move about so freely in the thick air. "We need like… a net or something, this is just ridiculous!" Shego nodded, only half-listening as she took off her high-heels. "And you know," he continued on, still not through with his complaints, "you'd think that saving the world would get you a little more than a medal. A new lair or hover car would've been nice, but nooo…."

Dr. Drakken took off the award that was hanging from his neck. Giving it a look of disgust he tossed it into one of the open boxes nearby. "All they said was, _'Oh, thanks for saving Earth… we guess you can help yourself to the cafeteria or something.'_ I defeat invading aliens and they give me some stale scones and cold coffee. Wow, gee, _thanks_ world," He said sarcastically, unaware whether Shego was listening or not. "And they didn't even pay for it! Guess who had to foot the bill for all the villains… me!" He crossed his arms indignantly and pouted. "Not fair."

"Are you through?" she questioned with a raised eyebrow.

He only grunted in response, turning his back to her.

"Well, _I _thought you did a good job at least," she offered while walking over to where he stood. His face instantly softened as she began doting on him, absent-mindedly smoothing out his lab coat.

"Yes, well, the look on Dementor's face _was_ priceless, I'll give you that. And did you see DNAmy with that Monkey Fist statue? What a whack-job!" he laughed while smiling fondly down at her as she continued her preoccupation with his coat, his mood immediately improved.

When she kissed him it was brief. She didn't know why she had done it, just a quick brush of her lips, so undetectable that she almost questioned if it had happened or not.

The look he gave her told her it had.

There was confusion in his eyes and she felt regret and elation, one after the other in a cycle that only stopped when she thought of what she must have looked like to him. She went to clear her throat awkwardly but was stopped when he moved forward and fully claimed her lips for his. His hands moved to the small of her back, pulling her closer. She was still clinging to the front of his coat.

A mosquito was biting her neck and she didn't stop it.

When Shego pulled away he stared down at her. Her brow furrowed slightly in thought. "I think I'll finish unpacking, Dr. D," she simply stated, walking off towards the other room.

There was no flush to her cheeks, no signs of the utter embarrassment that Drakken had expected. He hoped she could not detect the sense of urgency in his voice as he called out to her. "We have something, right?"

"What, you mean besides an abundance of insects?" He couldn't read her face at all and it deeply alarmed him. A quiet panic was beginning to set in, he could feel his breath start to quicken and he swallowed.

She was idly scratching her newly itchy neck.

"No, I mean… I mean," he struggled with the words. "Here. We have something here," he was motioning between the both of them. She gave him what felt like a long pause in which he completely regretted even acknowledging what had happened.

Despite the fact that they were now on opposite sides of the room she understood what he was saying.

For one of the first times he was truly happy to see her crack a smile. "We'll see," she said before finally walking off.

He was grinning as he stood, unmoved from where she had left him. He could hear the bugs buzzing around his head but was much more focused on the distant sounds of his assistant unpacking in the other room.

Dr. Drakken was not a stupid man. He knew that what she gave him was the most certainty he could ever get from her and he was grateful for it.

A mosquito landed on his neck and he squashed it suddenly, that same smile never leaving his face as he looked down at the mess in his glove. "Gotcha."

---

Alternate titles:

"Something There"

"Gotcha"


End file.
